


What are you doing?

by MelTheSugarBug



Series: Newt Scamander imagines [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genderfluid Newt, and the occamys mess it up, danish girl ref, folding clothes, slight angst, understanding reader, with dougal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: Where is your blue flapper dress? You could of sworn that you hung it in your closet no later then yesterday. You scratched your head with your wand in thought. You shrugged and tucked your hair into a bun and slipped your wand inside the bun to hold it in place. You continued to fold your clothes,huffing in fond annoyance as the occamys slithered through the warm clothing, leeching off their warmth and making you have to fold them all over again. Dougal,whom was sitting beside you, tried to assist in your task as best as he could. It wasn’t perfect but you appreciated the effort.





	

Where was your blue flapper dress?

You could of sworn that you hung it in your closet no later then yesterday. You scratched your head with your wand in thought. You shrugged and tucked your hair into a bun and slipped your wand inside the bun to hold it in place. You continued to fold your clothes,huffing in fond annoyance as the occamys slithered through the warm clothing, leeching off their warmth and making you have to fold them all over again. Dougal,whom was sitting beside you, tried to assist in your task as best as he could. It wasn’t perfect but you appreciated the effort.

‘thanks for the help Dougal,I really appreciate it’ You told the Demiguise, gently petting his soft pelt, making him grunt in pleasure. You set all the folded clothing in the laundry basket, carefully extracting the Occamys, who hissed in displeasure at being taken away from their source of warmth. Dougal chattered at them in a scolding manner and ushered them into the warmth of the fuzzy blanket that was resting on the back of the couch. You gave the Demiguise a grateful smile before heading to yours and Newts room, holding the basket against your hip. You made a curious noise when you saw the door of your room slightly ajar when normally it was closed to keep most of the creatures out.. You moved closer quietly, ,peering into the slit of the door. The sight that greeted you shocked you immensely.

 Newt was standing in front of your mirror, holding your blue flapper dress to his chest, his long fingered hands running over the sequined fabric reverently. You had to admit that color would look quite fetching on him, it would most surely bring out his eyes. However it would be too short for him, considering that he was a full head taller then you. You kept on watching him as he did small twirls and merely admired himself in the mirror, probably imagining how he would look like in the dress. 

You felt mixed feelings about the scene you were witnessing.First, a pang of hurt for him to not have told you about his inner dilemma that he was clearly feeling but at the same time you could understand that he didnt want to share something as secret as this with you.Apprehension and anxiety came closely behind. Would he leave you if he finally told you about his secret. Would he still like women and he would go for men when the cat would be out of the bag? If he did, of course you would be sad, but all you wanted was for Newt to be happy,no matter his decision. You held back a shriek of fright when Dougal touched your hand, his eyes having gone blue. A vision, what was he seeing now?He was gone as soon he came. 

Then the floorboard creaked as you shifted  your weight. You winced and peered back into the slit of the door, meeting Newts eye. You gave a sigh and slowly opened the door. Newt had thrown the dress away and had paled considerably, wiping his hands on the side of his trousers, his head ducked as he wouldn’t meet your eye again.   

‘Newt, what are you doing?’ You finally asked, slipping into the room. He ducked his head between his shoulders, shame written all over his face.

‘ I-I was….’ You heard him gulp audibly, his body starting to tremble, his bottom lip wobbling slightly, his eyes shimmering in the light of your shared room. ‘ I’m sorry’ He whispered faintly, moving jerkily, reaching to take things out of your shared dresser.

‘You set down the basket and slowly reached for him, halting his quest of seeking out a pair of socks from his drawer. He winced as if struck, holding the pair of socks closely to his chest. You frowned at him, feeling another pang of hurt go through your heart.

‘ Newt’ You started, reaching for his hand, gently grasping it, feeling the fine tremor through you hand as he trembled. Your mouth took a sad downturn at how his eyes shuttered, swimming with tears. His lips flapped, but no words came out, seemingly stuck in his throat. You gathered him into your arms,despise the fact that he was taller. His body went rigid under your touch then melted, his arms wrapping around your back tightly as he heaved a sob into your shoulder.  You cupped the back of his head, whispering soothingly into his ear as he murmured apologies.

‘ I-I’ll stop, I’ll change, please Y/N don’t leave me…’ He whimpered, tightening his grip as if you would simply dissapear. You pushed him away and he whimpered, grasping at your nightgown tightly.

‘ You don’t need to change a thing Newt’ You said, your voice holding a rare hardness as you peered into his eyes. You wiped at the tears tracks on his cheeks, pecking his lips tenderly. 

‘B-but’ You shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips.

‘Whatever that is, I’m willing to accept it Newt, for better or worse, this’ You said showing the diamond ring on your ring finger’ is a proof of that’ 

His lips wobbled again then broke into a grateful smile and he pressed a grateful kiss onto your lips then pressed your foreheads together and sweetly kissed your knuckles.

‘ Now how about we go find you a proper dress’

**Author's Note:**

> More imagines like these on my Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allnewtscamanderimagines


End file.
